Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a mounting member provided with a frame member and a base member.
Description of the Related Art
A mounting member provided with a base member having an arrangement region for arranging an electronic device and a frame member having an opening corresponding to the arrangement region and configured to be adhered to the base member is used for an electronic component. Since a material used for the frame member may be different from a material used for the base member, performance of the electronic component may be improved.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-208045 discloses a configuration in which a frame member is bonded to a wiring substrate (base member) with a thermosetting adhesive agent, and a thermal expansion coefficient of the frame member is smaller than a thermal expansion coefficient of the wiring substrate.
In a case where the thermosetting adhesive agent is used as in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-208045, there arises a problem that warpage likely occurs in the frame member when the base member and the frame member contract. The warpage occurring in the frame member may lead to lowering of a yield in a manufacturing process and lowering of performance of an imaging apparatus.